Through Dungeons Deep and Caverns Old
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: Back into familiar woods, Caladwen finds that the welcome from her old friends was not what she expected. As Durin's Day approaches, does she choose her company or her kin?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

It only took a day for the Gundabad Orcs and their wargs to catch up with the company. The dwarves barely had time to catch their breaths before they had to run for their lives again. It was nightfall when they finally stopped for a rest, hunkering in an alcove on the side of some cliff.

"Bilbo, we need you to scout." Thôrin told the Halfling, who froze where he stood, shaking his head. "You are the only one stealthy enough, you have to go." Thôrin nodded his head at the Hobbit, who sighed, looking over at Caladwen for help. Caladwen bit her lip, looking from the Halfling to Thôrin before finally nodding her head. Elves were light on their feet, but hobbits had an almost supernatural ability to remain unseen.

"He is right. You're nearly impossible to track." Caladwen relented. Bilbo heaved a heavy sigh, nodding his head and turning to climb the crag.

"For the record, I'm being paid to be a burglar, not a spy." He quipped, earning a snicker from both Caladwen and Thôrin.

The Hobbit returned not too long later, but as he slid down the crag behind them, Caladwen was not relieved to see him. He seemed terrified, out of breath. And he skidded to a stop in front of Gandalf.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked him.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that is not the worst of it."

"Have the wargs picked up your scent?" Caladwen asked him, putting her hands on each of his cheeks. She turned his head, checking him up a down for damage. He shook her off, heaving to catch his breath.

"Not yet, but they will." Bilbo told the group once he'd regained his breath. "We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf cri d, exasperated. The entire group groan, collectively beginning to panic.

"No! That's not it!" Bilbo shouted over everyone earning a smile from Gandalf, who began to rave about how great he was. The group began to relax, several of the dwarves chuckling lightly. Bilbo growled, now it was his turn to be exasperated. "will you listen please! I am trying to tell you there is something else out there!" He shouted, the group stilled.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf questioned, Caladwen watched him with confusion. Bilbo also looked curiously at Gandalf.

"Y-yes. But bigger, _much_ bigger." Bilbo gestured with his hands.

"You know about the beast?" Caladwen asked the wizard quietly. Gandalf turned, nodding his head as he walked to the outside of the group. Caladwen followed him. Behind them, the dwarves began to argue amongst themselves about the best course of action. Caladwen reach for Gandalf, placing a hand on his shoulder, when he suddenly turned around.

"There is a house, it's no far from here, where me might take refuge." The wizard told the group.

"Who's house? Friend or for?' Thôrin questioned him. Gandalf gave him a severe look.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." The party all frowned at each other.

"What choice do we have?" Thôrin asked, his voice overshadowed by a tremendous, and close, roar.

"None." Gandalf told him, gesturing for the company to follow him.

* * *

The party followed Gandalf deep into a thicket of trees, until they came to a vast plain. On the other side of that plain there was a house, one with a light lit inside and smoke coming from the chimney.

"Come on!" Gandalf called to the dwarves as another roar cut through the silent night. "To the house!" He ushered them.

With haste, they made it to the front door, which several dwarves slammed up against in an attempt to open it. Caladwen, worried, turned to look over her shoulder, and as she did a massive black bear broke the tree line. It roared as it began to make it's way across the plains to them.

"Open the door!" She shouted to the dwarves who were still pounding away at the door. Caladwen felt her blood pressure rise as the bear began gaining ground, tearing across the field like a bat out of hell.

Thôrin, who was near the back of the group, also saw the giant bear running at them full tilt. He began to toss his kin to the side, making his way towards the door himself. He fumbled with the giant bolt on the door, struggling with it's giant size and tight fit.

"Thôrin!" Caladwen shouted, the bear was practically at the gates of the small farm. She hadn't realized it, but she was putting the majority of her weight on the Dwarves at her back, subconsciously pushing them towards the door. In an instant, the support of dwarves at her back was gone and she fell, piling into the house with the rest of her company. They'd made it into the house in a pitiful heap, only realizing that they needed to close the door when the bear had nearly made it to them. Several of her dwarf friends jumped to their feet, slamming against the door, fighting with the giant bear as he fought to get in. With one last heave and several growls, the door was finally closed, latched, and only light growling could be heard on the other side.

"What is that?" One of the dwarves asked from behind her. Caladwen stood, taking several slow steps back from the door, hand on her chest to calm her fast beating heart. Finally, she bumped into Gandalf, who grabbed her shoulders, steadying her.

"That… Is our host." Gandalf told them clapping her shoulder. Caladwen turned to Gandalf, bewildered, as did the rest of their group. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin changer."

"He's a what?" Caladwen guffawed. He brought us here without any warning? Why?!

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man." Gandalf paused, clearing his throat awkwardly. The rest of the party seemed just as angry and exhausted as she. "The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, his is not overfond of dwarves."

"Which most of our party is…" Caladwen hissed. The room grew quiet, each dwarf glaring at Gandalf in disbelief.

"it's not natural, none of it! It's obvious he's under some dark spell." Dori shouted, shaking his head.

"Don't be a fool!" Gandalf shouted. "He's under no enchantment but his own." The wizard told the group, silencing them. Once they were quiet, Gandalf relaxed, turning away from them. "Now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." he scolded them, walking across the house.

Caladwen watched him go with a scowl before turning back to the rest of her company to make sure they were all okay. She helped them break out their bed rolls, move around some furniture so they would all fit, before settling down against the door herself. With a sigh, she leaned back her head, staring up at the ceiling quietly.

* * *

_Caladwen blinked several times, finding herself in an unknown, desecrated fortress. It is cold, snow littering the ground, the air freezing her lungs. _

_Two small stones, each of a green malachite, decorated in a set of ancient dwarvish runes, sit on the frozen ground, both found run through by a Gundabad blade. They bleed, despite being made of rock. _

_A faint voice cries over head, one that Caladwen recognizes but cannot place. _

_"Why does it hurt so much…?" It says into the void, echoing into nothingness. "If this is love then I do not want it…" The voice destroys Caladwen, leaving her feeling hollow, and she grabs her chest as she struggles to catch her breath. She can't breath, she's suffocating._

Caladwen startled awake, gasping for air and reaching for her throat. She breathed deep the air around her, closing her eyes as she attempted to calm herself.

"You've had another dream, haven't you?" Gandalf's voice came. Across the room, through the darkness, Caladwen could make out the red embers from his pipe, every time he toked it.

"I have no idea what you mean." She lied, wondering how long he'd been watching her. Through the scarce light, Caladwen could see Gandalf raise an eyebrow at her.

"Galadriel told me otherwise, Amdirvaethil." He spoke quietly. Caladwen took a deep breath, closing her eyes and laying her head back against the door. "She said you saw something dreadful, the end of a line, is that correct?"

"I do not know for certain, the sight is cryptic." Caladwen whispered. "I've seen nothing but vague symbols, some stones and a tree. I don't know what they mean." Around them several of the company stirred and Caladwen and Gandalf went deathly silent.

"Then we must take great caution, mustn't we?" He continued after several long moments. Caladwen nodded and Gandalf chuckled, suffocating his pipe and pocketing it. "Get some rest, my lady. Tomorrow is but the start to a long leg of this journey." He said as he got situated where he sat. After several minutes, snoring could be heard from Gandalf's side of the room and Caladwen frowned. She knew she would not sleep again this night.

* * *

The next day was awkward. As Gandalf had said, Beorn did not care for dwarves much and their introductions hadn't exactly gone smoothly. Gandalf went out first, taking Bilbo with him, hoping to smoothen their meeting. But Bofur had misread his signal, sending all of the dwarves out before Gandalf had managed to secure them safety.

Fortunately, Beorn was feeling more generous when Gandalf told him that they were on a mission against the orc heard of Gundabad. Thankful that she was still in one piece, Caladwen was more than happy to help Beorn with his chores, even if it was a day spent in silence, for Beorn did not care much for small talk with dwarves. It wasn't until dinner that night that Beorn said more than one word sentences to his visitors, surprisingly curious about their adventures.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked Fíli's cup. Caladwen watched him quietly, marvelling at the man's height. He easily stood nine feet tall, and it was weird not being the tallest in the group.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thôrin questioned suspiciously.

"My people we're the first to live in the mountains, before Orcs came down from the north." Beorn told him, placing the pitcher of milk on the counter behind him. Across the table from her, Fíli struggled to drink out of his over sized cup, Caladwen bit back a smirk. "the Defiler killed most of my family, buy some he enslaved." Beorn said watching Caladwen cool. He held up his hands and Caladwen frowned, any amusement from watching Fíli drink gone. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Cagong skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once, there were many." Beorn told him. Caladwen frowned at him.

"And now?"

"Now, there is only one." His words made Caladwen's heart heavy and her eyes feel to the floor. He was so pained, every person in the room could feel it. Just when Caladwen was sure the air couldn't get any thicker, Beorn spoke again. "you need to reach the mountain before the last days of Autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf nodded.

"You are running out of time." Beorn said bluntly.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said. Beorn shook his head disapproving. He did not like that idea.

"a darkness lies upon that forest. Feel things creep beneath those trees." He began to round the table, eyeing each of his guests in turn. But when. He got to Caladwen she merely raised her chin at him, she was not afraid. "There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf reassured them, though Caladwen did not know how true that was. She had not been permitted to travel that road in sometime, not since the death of her Mother and Father.

"Safe? The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous."

"I have friends in Greenwood." Caladwen argued, using the forest's true name, the one it held before evil touched it's lands. Beorn raised an eyebrow at her and Caladwen stood tall.

"It matters not." He shrugged. Gandalf raised an eyebrow to him.

"What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn told them matter of factly. He crossed the table slowly, making his way towards Thôrin, who glared at him. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to theives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn reached onto the tale, picking up a white mouse which several of the dwarves had been swatting away from their food. He began to pet the mouse, making heated eye contact with their company's leader. "But I hate Orcs more. What do you need?" He asked the group, surprising all of the.

Caladwen took a deep breath as she retook her seat, letting Gandalf take the reigns on the rest of the conversation. Beside her, Bilbo tapped her shoulder.

"You have friends in Mirkwood?" He asked. Caladwen nodded, smiling.

"I have not seen him in sometime, but I know he will remember me." Caladwen nodded, thinking fondly back to her childhood. "Legolas will be more than happy to see me again." She smirked, eliciting an odd smile from Bilbo.

* * *

The company left Beorn's house early the next morning with only two instructions; DO NOT stray from the path and release his ponies before we enter the forest. It was simple enough, they would be fine, especially since Caladwen was familiar with the trees of Rhovannion.

Their ride lasted only an hour before the company finally came upon the western eaves of Mirkwood. Caladwen frowned, the wood was darker, more ominous than she remembered as a child. Gandalf was the first to arrive at the forest's edge, and he dismounted his steed, crossing the field to and ancient archway. Caladwen watched him with furrowed brow, this is not the way that she remembered coming through Rhovanion at all.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf told them with a smile.

"Mithrandir, this is not the road I am accustomed to…" Caladwen trailed off, though Gandalf's attentions were far off behind her.

"Yes… I suppose you are talking about the Old Forest Road. Tis too heavily patrolled by the Elves of Mirkwood."

"But why are we avoiding them?" Caladwen asked, earning a queer look from Gandalf. While it was true that the elves of Rhovanion and dwarf kind weren't exactly allies, she felt that she could at least get some aid for them.

"Set the ponies loose! Let them return to their master." Gandalf told the rest of the company, it ring Caladwen's question all together. Caladwen frowned after him as he made to join the burglar at his pony. She turned to her horse, unsaddling it with pursed lips; she didn't understand why they were being so stubborn. Whilst she was unpacking, Gandalf made his way to the woods, ducking under the worn archway. Caladwen watched him disappear into the thicket, turning to his horse to begin unsaddling it. Several moments later, however, Gandalf returned, this time looking a bit disheveled and worried.

"Not my horse! I need it!" he shouted from nearly the treeline. Caladwen stopped what she was doing, immediately turning to the wizard, confused.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo groused before Caladwen had a chance to speak.

"I would not do this unless I had too." Gandalf told the group, grabbing his horses reigns from Caladwen. The dwarves around her all groaned I. Protest, but Gandalf shrugged them off, placing a hand on Caladwen's shoulder. He watched the group carefully as they started towards the tree line, and once they were out of ear shot, he spoke: "keep an eye on Bilbo."

"That's my job." Caladwen joked, but Gandalf shook his head.

"There is something strange with that Hobbit, something I fear that lays in his pocket." Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her and Caladwen nodded.

"I see…"

"And _do not_ seek out the Green Prince. I know you are friends with him, but he bares no care for your company." Gandalf told her. Caladwen made to argue, but he shushed her. "The elves of Mirkwood are not like those of your kin, Amdirvaethil." He warned her, hopping on to his horse. "I will meet you on the other side of Rhovanion, on the overlook before Erebor. Do not enter the mountain without me!" He told her, riding away from her. Caladwen watched him go with a look of distaste.

"Well." She whispered, turning back to her company, which stood waiting for her by the eaves. Thôrin waved her over impatiently and Caladwen frowned, giving one last glance at Gandalf's retreating form.

"You know these woods, you will go first." He told her matter of factly.

"There is no "knowing" Mirkwood, master dwarf." Caladwen told him, staring up at the trees above her. With a smile, she turned to the dwarf King. "But I will try my best." Caladwen heard a series of whispers on the wind, black speech, and she shuddered, staring off into the trees until the murmuring of dwarves brought her back to reality. "We stay on the path. We never split the party." She told the group seriously. The dwarves nodded and Caladwen gave Bilbo a bright smile before ducking under the ancient elven archways. Mirkwood lay before them, a troublesome road nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

The company was making, what Caladwen had assumed, was great haste through Mirkwood, though she could not tell bc the canopy was so thick, even in at midday it was dark as evening. Every few places she would stop, checking the ground with her bow, listening for the sound it made on the stone road, before continuing to lead her party further in.

Despite it's dreary nature, Mirkwood was surprisingly beautiful. It couldn't hold a candle to Lorien, but still, it had its moments. Caladwen remembered what it was like as a child. It seemed much brighter on the Forest Road than it did on this ancient path. Caladwen wondered why they redirected their traffic through these woods. She would have loved this route as a girl.

It wasn't long before the company came upon an old broken bridge. Caladwen paused staring down at the water beneath it quietly as the rest of her party brushed past her clumsily. With a sniff, she watched the dwarves make their way over to the edge of the bridge. Something was off about them, they seemed… Inebriated, almost lost.

"We could try to swim it?" Bofur offered, turning back to Caladwen, but she barely heard him. From the river bed she heard a distinct whisper, again it was the black speech and as she stared into it's dark depths the speech only grew louder.

_Come to usssss_ the river spoke, beckoning her into it's wetness. Caladwen could feel her resolve weaken as she continued to be called. _Come to usssss nowwww_.

"Caladwen." Thôrin growled, grabbing her shoulder. Caladwen jumped, released from the enchantment of the stream.

"What?" She said rather irritated. He'd scared her, honestly, but not as much as realizing that she'd taken several steps towards the water without realizing it. Thôrin watched her suspiciously, gesturing to the river with his head. It was only then that she realized why they discontinued their use of this road. "This river is bewitched by a powerful magic." She told him, crossing to the bridge's edge. Again the river called out to her, but she would not fall for it's cheap tricks again. "We cannot touch it."

"It doesn't look very enchanted to me." Bofur huffed, earning a sharp look from both Caladwen and Thôrin.

"Believe me when I say it is." Caladwen warned him, studying the bridge quietly. Another dwarf from behind her began to complain, but how do we get across? Caladwen was a step ahead of him, however, and she took several steps back from the river. She could make that jump, she knew she could, and as she stood several feet away, she began to limber up, stretching her knees and shoulders. Beside her, Bilbo began to shake his head, wagging a finger at her for good measure.

"No. No, no, no, don't you even thi-" but before he could finish that thought Caladwen took off. She sprinted towards the bridge at full speed, waiting until she was directly at the edge, using it as leverage to jump over the gap. Just as she thought, Caladwen made the jump easily, somersaulting across the dusty ground as she landed, coming to a graceful stop on her knees.

"That was brilliant." Kíli chuckled from the other side, clapping madly. Bilbo huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Now, how do you expect us to get across?" He asked. Caladwen paused, she hadn't thought that far ahead, and she sheepishly stood checking the shore for a boat of some kind. There was no such luck, but instead she crossed to her left, placing her hand on a series of vines that grew across the banks. She shook the vines, feeling they were sturdy, and grinned at her Hobbit companion.

"Come on then, the lightest goes first." She smirked. Bilbo, looking more terrified now than when she took her jump, began to shake his head, only stopping when Thôrin gave him a grave look.

Resigned to his fate, Bilbo began crossing the river slowly, using the vines for leverage and a bridge. Caladwen stood directly across from him, reaching out across the river while holding on to her own vine.

"Come on, wee Burglar. I've got you." She encourage him as he took a few more unsteady steps. Bilbo glared up at her as the vine swayed under him.

"You know what, I-" Bilbo began, losing his balance. The Hobbit stepped before he'd managed to secure his footing, sending him sprawling towards the river. He'd have dunked himself into the stream below, had he not wrapped his legs around the thick vine.

"Bilbo!" Caladwen called out, concerned.

"I'm fine!" Bilbo shushed her, reaching for another vine and pulling himself to it, back into an upright position. It wasn't until he nearly fell a second time, that Caladwen joined him on the vines herself. "They said one at a time!" He hissed.

"No, they said lightest first. I barely weigh five kilos." She assured him, reaching her hand out for him to take. Bilbo eyed her hand warily and Caladwen waved it at him impatiently. "You will not make it over this gap alone." She told him. Bilbo relented, grabbing her hand and allowing her to pull him over to shore, where she unceremoniously deposited him on the path.

"Something is not right!" He whispered to her. Caladwen frowned at him, crouching beside the Halfling. "I saw something evil in the river, and I'm hearing _voices_ and- and I think we should go back!" He told Caladwen. Caladwen sighed, looking up from the Hobbit on the ground to study the trees around them. Perhaps he was right? Maybe they should turn back?

As Caladwen was turning around to tell the Dwarves to stay where they were, a flurry of movement several paces away caught her eye. Between two large trees, only meters away, Caladwen spied a large white stag. With wide eyes, Caladwen stood, pulling Bilbo to his feet with her.

"What on Earth…" Bilbo started, apparently he saw the stag as well. Beside them, heavy feet landed on the embankment, Thôrin had made his way cross the river. He too watched the stag with suspicious eyes.

"Lothandeneth…" Caladwen whispered, her words catching in her throat.

"What?" Bilbo asked her, not taking his eyes of the stag.

"My mother… She often would appear as a white stag in my dreams…." Caladwen whispered, taking a step forward. The stag did not move, merely watched her with wide eyes. _Could this be where… ?_ She thought, her heart aching as she looked back towards the bridge. Her parents deaths… is that why they stopped using this road so long ago? An arrow zoomed past her cheek, missing the stag by only inches, and Caladwen cried as it ran away fearfully.

"No!" She shouted, turning to Thôrin in shock. Thôrin watched her, confused.

"Tis bad luck to stare down a white coated animal. They are fae kin, beings from another realm." He told her coldly, brushing past her, nearly falling as he did.

"You shouldn't have done that." Bilbo told him gravely, causing Thôrin to stop. He turned to look at the pair slowly, challenging them.

"We make our own luck here." Thôrin said cooly, again turning to walk away. Caladwen took a deep breath, grabbing at her chest, as she watched him go. It ached, and again she looked to where the deer once stood.

_Could it have been her?_ She wondered to herself, before glaring up at Thôrin's back. For a moment she was angry, but she shook that anger off, breathing it away. She knew Thôrin was right, a white creature could only mean one thing; they were treading on very thin ice.

* * *

"I need air!"

"My head is spinning…"

"What's happening?" The dwarves complaints came from behind Caladwen for nearly the past hour. She sighed, keeping a watchful eye behind her as often as she could, noting how the dwarves and Halfling seemed to start deteriorating behind her. They devolved into an almost drunken state, stumbling and slurring, save for Thôrin, who was only now showing signs. She seemed to be the only one completely unaffected by the air of Mirkwood. Caladwen frowned, taking her bow and slamming it into the ground at her feet, listening for the familiar sound of stone. Again she banged, but the sound never came, and Thôrin cleared his throat behind her.

"Keep moving, Caladwen. Why have we stopped?" He asked her, causing her heart to flutter in panic. Again she hit the ground.

"The path." She told him quietly, bending over and removing the leaves. Underneath them was nothing but dirt, and she swallowed the distinct sense of fear building in her throat. "It's gone." She told him quietly, turning to look at him.

"What?!" Thôrin hissed, but it was too late, the rest of the company had heard their conversation and they began freaking out accordingly. The dwarves began to panic, running in circles, pacing. Thôrin, tired of their maddened ticks, turned to the group his voice booming:

"Find it! All of you look!" He demanded, scattering the party.

"No! Don't!"Caladwen shouted at them, reaching out for them to come back. The only one who listened was Bilbo, and he staggered over to her, plopping down at her feet.

"Well this is a real mess, huh?" He slurred, looking up at her. Caladwen sighed, glancing around her for a sign, anything, but she did not see the path anywhere. How could it just be gone?!

"This way!" She heard Thôrin shout somewhere to her right. He began to flag down the company, pointing behind him through the trees.

"I think we should go back the way we came!" Caladwen told him.

"No, I know this is the way." He disagreed. Disappearing into the thicket. With her job as navigator gone, Caladwen fell to the back. The Dwarven party all began to stumble past her, following their leader unflinchingly. Caladwen frowned at their backs as Bilbo joined her at her side.

"Well, are we following or what?" He asked her, absentmindedly reaching out and plucking a spider web that was built on the trees of the thicket that the dwarves had just entered. Caladwen smacked his hand, chiding him like a small child.

"Do not touch that." She growled, gesturing to the thicket ahead. "We mustn't split the party." She told Bilbo, who followed the rest of the dwarves.

The dwarves only seemed to deteriorate more as their journey progressed. They were barely able to manage complete sentences, much less navigate the woods around them, and they refused to listen to Caladwen when she offered to once again take point.

Bilbo and Thôrin, who had been faring better than their comrades, we're exhibiting the same signs; confusion, staggered walking, loss of inhibition. Caladwen was now more a babysitter than an adventurer, and this fact was made ever obvious to her when Ori stopped his walking to reach down to the forest floor below. Beside him, his father snatched the pouch, examining it with appropriating eyes.

"A tobacco pouch." He told the class, holding it above his head. "There's dwarves in these woods."

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less!" Bofur chimed in, taking the pouch from him. "This is exactly the same as mine."

"That's because it is yours, you understand?" Caladwen groused, making every dwarf look at her. "We're going around in circles, lost!"

"We are not lost! We keep heading east!" Dwalin argued, gesturing at his back.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin informed them. The dwarves began bickering around Caladwen and she groaned, crouching where she stood. Beside her, Bilbo tapped her shoulder, gesturing for the canopy. Through the trees, she could see sunlight.

"I need to go up. I can see where we are from there!" He smiled at her, one that Caladwen returned. The dwarves bickering turned to fighting, and they began pushing and shoving each other around.

"The sooner the better." Caladwen nodded, ushering Bilbo into a tree where she helped him into the branches. Once he was safely climbing, Caladwen turned to deal with her dwarves, pulling them apart and making her way between them.

"Stop! All of you!" Caladwen yelled, the familiar whispering returning to her ears. It swirled around her and she froze, turning to look off into the trees. "I said enough!" She shouted, the dwarves finally stopping to look at her. "We are being watched." She told them, staring off into the trees. The dwarves followed her gaze, just as a several large webs sprang from the tree. They coated the dwarves around her, making them fall to the ground under their heavy, sticky weight.

From behind, several giant spiders entered the clearing, hissing at her menacingly. One lunged for her, but it missed, and she struck that one down with her knife, tossing it's corpse to the side before laying into another. No sooner than she had dealt with the second spider, did a third sneak up behind her, and a piercing pain could be felt at the back of her thigh, like she had been stabbed. Caladwen cried out in pain, turning around to see that the spider had pierced her with it's stinger, and before she could move she was smothered in sticky white web, suffocating her, the closeness of the threads binding her. The web was too strong to fight against and the spider began to twirl her and the rest of the dwarves into cocoons, which they then carried away into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

**_IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT 2 AND 3 WERE THE SAME CHAPTER. THIS IS THE FIX FOR IT!_**

* * *

_Caladwen_… She heard the whisper around her. She knew that voice, but it was like she was in a dream, a very dark, dream. She tried to speak, but she could not, she tried to move, but it was the same. She felt frozen, but not cold. _Caladwen… wake up, Liramaer…_

_Gal… adriel?_

_Liramaer… You must wake up… Your destiny is approaching, you cannot be late…._

_But… Nana…_

_Go now… Caladwen!_

"Caladwen!" a shout startled her and Caladwen took a deep breath. She felt like she was suffocating. Though she couldn't see anything, being cocooned, she knew she was hanging upside down and around her she could sense the rest of her party. Again the voice called out, it was Kíli, and he landed beside her, immediately peeling the webbing from her face. With a gasp, she began to cough as he cut her from the rest of her bindings. "Oh… God's…" He cursed, grabbing her cheeks. "Fíli!" He called out to his brother, who came swiftly. He also looked at Caladwen fearfully

"Pull her out!" He worried, pulling her from the cocoon. "There! Her leg!"

"She's been stung." Kíli swallowed, staring at his brother gravelly.

"I can still fight." She she told him, pushing herself off the ground. Try as she might, though, her legs would not move. Kíli shushed her, hiking Caladwen into his arms. Though he was shorter than her, he easily dragged her through what seemed to be a battlefield. Around her she could hear fighting and hissing, but she barely caught glimpses as he ran with her.

With the nest spiders taken care of, Kíli and Caladwen began to make haste through the trees, the rest of their company not far behind. From where Caladwen was sitting she could see more spiders dropping from the trees. They began to hiss at the pair, who was now surrounded and cut off from the company.

"Put me down." Caladwen told him. Kíli obliged, placing her gently on the ground. Caladwen groaned, again struggling to get to her feet, but all she could manage was a seated position. Despite her handicap, Caladwen drew her sword, holding it in front of her menacingly. The spiders seemed only to laugh at her, that was until an unexpected figure dropped from the tree tops below, killing every spider in their wake. To Caladwen's surprise, it was a brunette wood elf lady, and she jumped over Kili and Caladwen, killing the several spiders that stood behind them. The very last spider began to rush from in front and Kíli raised his sword, ready to strike. As quickly as the elf had dispatched the first set of spiders, she turned, throwing her knife and sinking it into the last spider's head, killing it instantly.

"Brilliant…" Kíli whispered, in awe. He turned to thank the elf, surprised to find a sword at his neck.

"Drop it." She commanded. Kíli glanced at Caladwen before dropping his sword which clattered to the ground. The elf, pleased, looked past Kíli, a look of shock crossing her face as she stared at Caladwen. "My Lady!"

"Tauriel!" Caladwen breathed happily, instantly recognizing the elf warrior. Tauriel, her eyes never leaving Kíli, moved toward Caladwen, kicking Kíli's sword away in the process.

"Are you alright?" Tauriel asked, happy with the disarmament of the dwarf. Caladwen nodded, opening her mouth to speak.

"Tauriel, Antho naugrim anni- (bring the dwarf to m-)" A familiar voice began, interrupting her. Caladwen's heart skipped a bit and she strained her neck to see behind her. "Caladwen?" The voice spoke, as another friend came into view. Caladwen strained a sigh of relief as her long time friend, Legolas Tharanduillion stepped into the clearing next to her.

"Legolas!" She gasped, trying her best to turn. As the minutes passed she was finding it harder to breath, her trunk slowly growing stiff, and she winced, dropping her sword. It was almost too heavy.

"Man i theled i udúleg hi?! (What are you doing here?!)" He chided her, kneeling next to her. Caladwen looked up at Kíli before finding Thôrin only a few feet away with the rest of the dwarves. It was only then that she realized that they had been surrounded by a host of Greenwood Elves. Greenwood Elves that were heavily armed and drawn at her Dwarven friends. Thôrin nodded at her and she took a deep, labored breath.

"Mineb- (We ride for-)" She huffed, feeling her arms begin to grow heavy. "Nidhef mened… savo hen Erebor. (They wish to reclaim… The Lonely Mountain.)" Legolas watched her quietly for a moment before turning back to his kin and nodding.

"Hiruva din. (Search them.)" He commanded, causing Caladwen's eyes to grow wide as the elves began disarming her friends.

"Legolas, avo garo!- (wait!-)" She began, noticing how Thôrin seemed to be disappointed. "Man cerig? Ti mellyn nin! (What are you doing? They are my friends!)"

"They cannot come through Greenwood so armed." Legolas told her, touching her thigh. Slowly, he moved her leg, frowning at the fresh wound he found on it. "Spider venom." He glanced up at Tauriel who had now fully disarmed Kíli, taking his knives, arrows and bow. "We must get her to the healing house."

"Aye." She told him, shoving Kíli towards the rest of the dwarves. She bent down to grab Caladwen, but Legolas shook her off.

"Gyrth en yngel bain. (Make sure the spiders are dead.)" He called to the other elves as he took Caladwen into his arms.

"Legolas-" Caladwen began, wheezing as she did. Legolas frowned at her, shifting her in his arms.

"The venom will slowly paralyze you, suffocating you. You are lucky we heard your fight." He smirked at Caladwen. Caladwen gave him a weak smile, throwing a look over his shoulder at the rest of her dwarf party. They had officially been disarmed at the point, Thôrin's sword was even confiscated. Caladwen bit her lip, thinking back to Gandalf's warning.

_Perhaps Legolas is not the safe place I had thought_. Caladwen grimaced as her and Thôrin met eyes. He was seething, and she feared it was at her as well as the woodland elves.

* * *

_ Primary school in elvish tradition was boring, every elvish child knew that, but school with the maester of Mirkwood, now that was a new level of awful. He was sour, monotonous, the only redeeming quality of his was every day, at nearly the same time, he could be counted on to be absent, as the maester was King Thranduil's advisor. He had war meetings to attend, or at least that was what Caladwen and Legolas believed. So today, just like any other day, he left the room, bequeathing the pair to read up on their history lesson for when he returned. _

_"Legolas!" Caladwen hissed from across the room. Legolas looked up at her, his lips pursed to hide a smile as she showed him a picture she'd drawn. It was the Maester, fat and round, being drug off by Rosgobel rabbits. _

_"You are going to get in trouble if he finds that." Legolas chided her, though the smile on his face gave away his emotions. _

_"He won't find it. I'm going to hide it."_

_"Where?" Legolas asked curiously. Caladwen frowned, glancing around the entire room before finally crumbling it up and throwing it over to him, hitting him in the side of the head. "Ow!" He hissed._

_"Oh that didn't hurt!" Caladwen snorted. Legolas groaned, picking up the paper and throwing it back at her with as much force as she had done to him._

_"I don't want your awful contraband!" He told her, returning to his lesson. Caladwen didn't care and again she chucked it at him, except this time he caught it without even looking up from his papers. "I told you I-" _

_"And what is this?" A familiar voice came causing both Caladwen and Legolas' blood to run cold. They had been caught, but not by the Maester, no, but by King Thranduil himself. With deft hands, Thranduil plucked the paper ball from Legolas' fingers, opening it to read it. He raised an eyebrow, not nearly as amused as Caladwen had been. "Legolas." He said angrily, turning his cold eyes to his son. "Maester Pycël is a very patient man who humbly gives several hours of his day everyday to make sure that you remain educated," The King told his son, placing the drawing down on the desk before him. He grabbed Legolas' shoulders, his fingers holding him tight. Legolas held back a whimper. "What is this?" Thranduil asked, jostling the boy in his chair._

_"I-I drew that... My Lord." Caladwen said finally, cutting the tension in the room like butter. "Now please, let go of him, you're hurting him!" She cried, covering her mouth. To her surprise, Thranduil did as she'd asked, releasing his son and crossing the room towards Caladwen. He raised a finely plucked eyebrow at her, before putting a much gentler hand on her shoulder. _

_"I wonder if Lord Idhrenion and Lady Lothandeneth will find it as funny as you did, Amdirvaethil." He told her, leading her to the door of their class room. Caladwen frowned at Legolas, who stood from his chair. He opened his mouth to speak, but Thranduil silenced him with one look. "I will return after I drop her off to check on you. I expect you will still be studying." The King warned him, forcing Caladwen into the hallway. Legolas ran to the door, once he knew his father was further down the hall, where he saw Caladwen being escorted away from the classroom, towards her families quarters. Legolas sniffed, returning to his chair, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill._

* * *

Caladwen was immediately taken to the healing houses of Mirkwood, where the healers tended to her leg with old elvish medicine. The healer explained that the salves drew the venom from her body and she would feel up and ready in an hour or so. The healer did not explain where her friends were, however, as Caladwen had expected to be reunited with them by now.

It was nearing the end of her recovery time, when Legolas had come to check on her, bringing with him a pale green gown. Caladwen sat up in her bed, turning and placing two timid feet on the floor. Legolas made to protest, but Caladwen silenced him with a single look.

"Where are my Dwarves and my Hobbit?" She asked him cooly.

"The dwarves are safe and sound." He told her, crossing to the bed.

"Where?!" She asked him again. Legolas sighed, placing the dress at her bedside.

"The Dwarves are in the dungeons, where they shall stay until my father decides what to do with them…" He trailed off looking at her sadly. "There was no Hobbit." Caladwen froze, feeling her heart break in her chest.

"What do you mean there was no Hobbit?" She asked him, her voice cracking. "He is small, you easily could've missed him!" She explained. Legolas said nothing and Caladwen wiped her cheek, catching a few tears.

"I am sorry, Caladwen." Legolas told her, standing beside her bed awkwardly. Caladwen began to openly weep, burying her face in her hands. She had failed the Halfling, her wee Burglar. She was supposed to keep him safe, but she didn't. Awkwardly Legolas cleared his throat, shifting where he stood. "My father wishes an audience." He said finally.

Caladwen's head snapped up to look at Legolas in astonishment. Her eyes fell to the dress at her bedside and she straightened where she sat, glaring off at the wall across from her.

"You can tell your father that I will have an audience with him when I can see my dwarves." She hissed, wiping her face again.

"Caladwen-"

"I will have an audience with him when I can see my dwarves!" Caladwen told him, glaring up at him. "And I shall not see him a minute before." Legolas crossed to the dress which he'd tossed on a nearby chair. Caladwen watched his every step, eyes like a hawk. Legolas sighed, fingering the dress under his fingertips.

"This was my mother's dress." He told her finally, looking over at her. "My father thought it would look lovely on you." Caladwen huffed, staring down at the ground, gripping the sheets on either side of her.

"I will wear it to see my dwarves." She told him, glaring up at him. Legolas growled under his breath, picking up the dress, and tossing it at her. Caladwen caught it mid air, and Legolas turned, striding towards the door.

"I shall be back to retrieve you after I have a word with my father." He paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder at Caladwen. "You are just as unyielding as when we were children." He scolded her, leaving the room.

* * *

Legolas stayed true to his word, he was not gone long, and by the time he returned Caladwen was dressed in the gown that was left for her. She looked to him hopefully and with a sigh he held the door open for her. Caladwen breathed deeply, barely able to contain her excitement.

The dungeons of Mirkwood were everything she had heard about. A marvelous structure, terrifying and great. Stories told to her by Legolas of cells lined the high walls and below the earth. The dungeons were deep and dark and dank, and Caladwen could not help but gasp as she entered.

"Elo…." She muttered, awestruck. Beside her, Legolas shuffled, gesturing to several cells across the way.

"Dwarves!" Caladwen shouted, hiking her dress and crossing a nearby bridge. She all but sprinted to the cell doors, checking in each of them, counting off in her head as she went.

"Wenny! Oh you are a sight for sore eyes!" Kíli's voice called from down the way. Caladwen made to approach, surprised to find Tauriel lingering close by, sheepishly looking at the floor. Caladwen asked her a silent question, why are you here? But Tauriel said nothing, merely walked away.

"I have been so worried about you all!" She told them with a smile. "Have you seen Bilbo?" She asked, nay, pled to each of them. They shook their heads and again her heart sank. Swallowing the bitter pill that Bilbo was indeed gone, she cleared her throat. "Are you all alright?" She asked all of the cells, earning grunts of approval from each.

"No thanks to your kin." Thôrin scowled from his cell. Caladwen turned to him, smiling.

"I have been trying to talk some sense into them. They only speak of the stubbornness of dwarves." She told him honestly, but Thôrin did not believe her.

"It does not look like it, she elf." He growled, sizing up her dress. "It seems you have been treated to a host of elvish finery." He sneered.

"You will not speak to the Maiden of Lothlorien like that!" Legolas spat, crossing the bridge.

"Legolas!" Caladwen shouted at him, stopping him where he stood. "Dín hí! (That's enough!)" Legolas scowled at Thôrin, but he went silent. Again Caladwen turned to Thôrin. "Thôrin I-"

"You have been wanting nothing but your kin since you've arrived in my company." He glared at her. "Well, here you have them!" Caladwen frowned at the dwarf leader. She had just started making headway with him, and now this.

"I am having an audience with the Elven King." She told him finally, stepping away from his cell. Caladwen watched him with hurt in her eyes, how could he think she would betray them? "I will have you free before this night is over." She whispered, smiling at her dwarves sadly. "I promise."

Caladwen turned to leave, joining Legolas where she stopped him on the bridge. He still glared at Thôrin with contempt, his gaze only turning to her after she had joined him.

"I am ready to see Thranduil now." She told him cooly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

"Well, what a surprise to have you in my halls, Amdirvaethil of Lorien." Thranduil smiled at his from his throne as Caladwen entered his Great Hall. It had been sometime since she'd been here, but it was still as big as she remembered, and she marvelled at the high vaulted ceilings, shaped from tree roots.

"A pleasant one, I hope." She smiled at him. He stood from his chair, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Always." Thranduil assured her, his face turning to a frown. "I was grieved to hear of your parents passing, My Lady. Hirodir hîdh nen gurth. (May they find peace in death.)" He cooed, gesturing for her to follow him down an ornately carved path.

The path led downwards, several flights at least, into the lesser hall, a receiving room of sorts. Caladwen had not been here in many years and she remembered how much she loved the way the vine like pillars made the room seem like it was nestled under an old tree, despite being several hundred feet underground.

"I have yet to see Lady Lassëriel," Caladwen said as they entered the room. "I expected her to meet me in the healing halls, reprimanding me about how reckless I am." She chuckled, but her levity was not returned. Thranduil said nothing from where he stood, a sad smile on his face, and Legolas watched his father carefully, almost fearfully. With a small chuckle, Thranduil dismissed her inquiry.

"Tell me, young emissary, what is it that brings you all the way out here?" He asked, gesturing for her to sit on a bench towards the back of the room. Caladwen hesitated, confused. He had to have heard her, right?

"The dwarves of Durin's line seek to reclaim Erebor. I mean to help them." She told the pair after several seconds. Again, the room grew quiet and Legolas, again, watched his father. This time, however Thranduil did not miss a beat.

"Well, I'm afraid that is out of the question." He smiled at her, his voice obviously colder. Caladwen straightened, the pleasant smile falling from her face. Suddenly the room was tense, she didn't like it.

"Why is that?"

"The dwarves will be living out the remainder of their lives in Mirkwood." Thranduil said, bored.

"What?!" Caladwen was flabbergasted. She knew of the tense relationship between Mirkwood and The Dwarves of Durin's line, but she didn't realize it was this bad. "That mountain is their birthright!"

"And what of my son's birthright?!" Thranduil shouted from across the room. Caladwen jumped, watching The King with wide eyes. She had a sinking feeling their coming to Mirkwood was not a good thing. Slowly she looked over at Legolas, who's jaw was clenched tightly. "The Jewels of Lasgalen." Thranduil said, this time more quiet. The King turned, cold eyes boring into Caladwen's. She knew not what the Jewels of Lasgalen were, but she was certain they were not worth the lives of thirteen dwarves. "Those treacherous dwarves and their _lies_. Their birthright is forfeit until I receive what is owed to me."

"You can not keep them from their mountain, My Lord. You have no right!" She tried again, only silenced by Thranduil's silent glare. He turned, approaching her quickly.

"Do not tell me of my rights in my own kingdom, Aranel (princess). Your forget your place." He hissed. Caladwen was floored. She couldn't believe the sudden shift she was experiencing. Terrified, she looked to Legolas for help. He seemed uncomfortable, but he stayed silent. "I gave the dwarves a chance for freedom, but their king refused my accord, and for his arrogance they will rot in their cells."

Caladwen's eyes burned with tear filled rage. She knew Thranduil could be prickly, but he had always been level headed in her younger days. She had never seen this selfishly cruel side of him before. As for Thôrin, she should have seen that coming, if he had the same attitude with Thranduil as he did with Elrond, she knew that conversation didn't go well. Again she looked to Legolas, who only watched her, albeit sadly. Caladwen felt completely alone in this tiny, stifling room. She couldn't believe he could just sit there and watch.

"Then you can jail me as well, My Lord, because I was sent by Galadriel herself and I will not sit idly by while you squander their chance at reclaiming their home. Over jewels no less!" Caladwen raised her voice. Thranduil glared down his nose at her, still standing over her. Suddenly, Thranduil smiled, taking several steps away.

"I would not dare lock the Maiden of Lorien away." He told her. "You are to be our guest." He smiled, but his smile did not make her feel better. "Legolas, please see to it that Amdirvaethil's room has been made up for her stay." Thranduil demanded his son. Legolas bowed, giving. "Oh, and she will be an honored guest tonight at the Feast of Starlight. Do make sure that her room is prepared accordingly." He called to Legolas again. Caladwen gave him an unsure look before he took his leave. She watched him go, her eyes lingering long after he'd gone.

"How long do you plan to have me stay?" She demanded, returning her attention to Thranduil, but she did not receive an immediate answer. Suddenly Thranduil turned, looking past Caladwen, where Legolas had exited.

"I know you are there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" Thranduil said. Caladwen too turned, surprised to find Tauriel stepping sheepishly from the darkness.

"I was coming to report to you." She told him finally, throwing Caladwen a concerned look. Caladwen shook her head, it's nothing, she told her friend.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past." Thranduil scolded. Tauriel frowned, Caladwen forgotten.

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my Lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the south." Tauriel told him matter of fact. "They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur; if we could kill them at their source-"

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task." Thranduil interrupted. Behind her, from where Tauriel came, Caladwen heard a noise, and she turned to watch over her shoulder. Though her eyes could not see anything, Caladwen swore she could feel a presence. It was almost an overwhelming sense. She felt like she was being watched. "You remember Amdirvaethil, do you not, Tauriel?" Thranduil asked the girl, bringing Caladwen back to now. Caladwen noted that Thranduil, too, seemed to be distracted by whatever it was that made that noise.

"Yes, of course." Tauriel nodded in response to his question, confused, turning to Caladwen who was also just as confused as she.

"If I may, I would like to express my sincerest gratitude to you for saving her life today." He smiled at the Elfen ladies. "It would be regrettable if Celeborn's line was left without an heir." Thranduil gave Caladwen a pointed look, a loaded look. "Legolas says you were responsible for her rescue?"

"Not fully, My Lady may have been paralyzed, but she still held a sword in her hand when I'd arrived." Tauriel smiled at Caladwen and Caladwen stifled a grin of her own. Thranduil watched them with a queer look before continuing.

"I see… Legolas has grown very fond of you, you know." Thranduil's words were quiet, but they were enough to sober any camaraderie between the women. Tauriel, embarrassed, looked away from both Caladwen and Thranduil.

"I assure you my Lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard." Tauriel brushed off.

"Perhaps he did once, now I am not so sure." Thranduil walked past the girls, to a nearby table which held a pitcher and several glasses. Quietly, he poured himself a drink, not bothering to ask either of the women if they wanted one as well. Tauriel did not move, the girls making unsure eye contact as they waited for him to finish pouring his drink.

"I did not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf." Tauriel tested the waters, not sure where he was taking this conversation.

"No, you are right. I would not. That is not the place of someone such as yourself." He told them, moving to stand between them, wine in hand. "That is a duty for someone more noble..." Thranduil trailed off, looking into his glass. Caladwen inhaled sharply, turning to look straight ahead. Tauriel's eyes grew wide, neither could believe the conversation they were having. It went completely against their customs, against elvish tradition. Arrangements were scarcely made between elves, they went against everything elves stood for of love and freedom.

Caladwen felt her heart begin to race in her chest. She couldn't believe this side of King Thranduil she was suddenly seeing. Threatening, petty… Cruel? She thought deeply on his words, he called her a guest earlier in their conversation, but suddenly Caladwen felt more like a political prisoner. Her stomach did flips and she grabbed for it self consciously, all the while Thranduil watched her squirm.

"You may take your leave, Tauriel. Please, escort Lady Amdirvaethil to her chambers. Legolas will be there shortly to retrieve her for the festival."

* * *

Caladwen's bed chambers were ready for her by the time Tauriel had dropped her off. She remembered this room, she'd spent some time in it as a child, before the death of her parents. Tauriel excused herself not long after taking Caladwen to her room, something about wanting to check on their prisoners, but Caladwen was barely listening. Her mind was elsewhere.

She was panicked, and quite honestly afraid. Thranduil's entire persona changed in an instant in the receiving room and she no longer felt safe in Mirkwood. Where once a level headed, albeit proud, ruler stood, now sat a petulant child. He'd threatened her with her freedom, insinuating that maybe she would never leave here, At least that was how Caladwen took it, because she would be married off to Legolas. The thought alone made her chest tighten.

Caladwen began to pace her room, looking for any kind of way out. She had a picture window, but it was high off the ground below and only led to more cave anyways. Hope of escape was likely futile, it would be hard for her to slip through Thranduil's nets when they were a vast system of underground tunnels. That is what made the dungeons of Mirkwood so formidable.

As she was pacing, her eyes fell to the vanity table that was sat off by the picture window. On the table top, in a velvet lined box, sat a simple silver circlet, in the middle of which was a filigree half moon. She stared at it quietly, running a finger over it's smooth edges before snapping the box shut.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." A voice startled her from the doorway. Caladwen jumped, nearly out of her skin, surprised to find Bilbo standing next to the door.

"Oh, burglar!" She hushed him, crossing the room and kneeling in front of him. Her heart fluttered as he stood there, happiness overcoming her. Caladwen wiped her tears, smiling at her Halfling friend. "I thought you dead! How is this possible?" She asked him, studying him. He seemed no worse for wear, not a scratch on him.

"Oh you know, I've got a few tricks up my sleeves!" He _pish poshed_, his hands finding his pockets. Caladwen watched him quietly, trying her best not to seem suspicious. She didn't quite care right now how he survived, just that he did. "Now, I've got a plan."

"A plan?"

"Of escape!" He hushed, dragging her over to her bed. Caladwen followed him, sitting next to him as he explained to her something about barrels, a river and an escape hatch.

"Your idea is great, little one, but I am afraid I cannot go with you." She told him sadly. Bilbo's jaw dropped, flapping a few times before finally closing.

"You aren't staying, are you?" He asked her. Caladwen said nothing, merely looked down at the floor. Bilbo grabbed her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "You realize if you stay, you will be a prisoner here, right?" his words struck a chord with Caladwen, there was no way he could have known that, not without eavesdropping on their conversation.

"How did you-"

"That's not important right now." He shook his head. "But you understand that that is what is happening here, don't you Wenny?"

"I do, but if I were to leave right now, they would realize that I am missing, and in turn would look for the dwarves." Caladwen told him sadly. "I have friends here, I will be alright."

"I don't believe you." Bilbo said bluntly, thinking back to everything he'd witnessed at her meeting with Thranduil. He didn't know Thranduil very well, but from what Bilbo could tell, he was no friend to Caladwen. Tauriel, the girl elf, seemed friendly enough, but what could she really do when push came to shove against the King? Legolas Thranduilion, _the_ Legolas Thranduilion of honorable mention, was a coward, at his father's beck and call. He didn't care what Elrond said, Bilbo wouldn't trust that man with his succulents, much less his dear friend. Bilbo went to speak again, but there was a knock at the door behind them. Caladwen froze, standing from where she stood.

"That's Legolas, he's come to retrieve me for the Feast of Starlight." Caladwen told him nervously as the knock came again.

"Caladwen?" Legolas' voice was muffled behind the door.

"Just a minute!" She called to him, turning back to her burglar. "You need to leave with the dwarves as soon as you can." She whispered to him.

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You must. I will catch up." Again Legolas knocked and Caladwen shoved Bilbo towards a nearby trunk. "Hide!" She mouthed, crossing to the door of her chambers, grabbing the circlet and placing it on her head. Caladwen stopped, glancing behind her for any sign of Bilbo, surprised to find that there was none. Again Legolas knocked, but this time Caladwen opened the door.

"I've come to collect you." He told her bluntly, looking over her shoulder. Caladwen followed his gaze, again no sign of Bilbo.

"I am ready." Caladwen bit back a sigh, bowing her head as she did. Legolas reached up, gently adjusting the circlet on her head, before offering his elbow for her to take.

"I am surprised that you are coming so quietly." He told her. Caladwen bit back a frown.

"Did I have another choice?" She asked him. Caladwen groaned internally, she should've feigned resistance, now he is suspicious. Legolas said nothing in return, the air between them growing stale. "Why does your father wish to keep me here?" Caladwen asked.

The question caught Legolas off guard and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"My father feels that the quest for Erebor is too dangerous for a Lady of Lorien to participate in. He only wishes to see you safe." Legolas lied to her as they walked. Caladwen didn't believe it.

"That is a lie. He wishes to trap me here and you know it." She told him, eyes ahead. She did not see the pained face that Legolas made. The last thing he wanted was to see his friend in this position. "Over a set of gems." She spat, her words echoing off the walls around them.

"The jewels were a wedding gift from my father to my mother." He told her finally. Caladwen turned to look at him, eyes wide, but now it was his turn to face ahead. "My father had the dwarves of Erebor make them into a necklace for her, but they refused to return them. It was not long after, my mother died defending our borders near Dol Guldur."

"I…. I am so sorry. I had no idea…." Caladwen said finally, earning a sad smile from her friend. That explains why she did not see her since her arrival. Breifly, Caladwen wondered why she had never heard of Lady Lassëriel's death, why it had not reached the ears of Lorien or Imladris.

"It was in the summer, after your parents died on their way here." Legolas told her. Caladwen's heart sank, and she inhaled sharply. Legolas' placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing it gently. The halls grew quiet as the pair walked before Legolas spoke again. "I am starting to forget what she looked liked." His words made Caladwen's chest ache. "My father will not talk about her, she has no grave here, no memory, save for that necklace. Which serves only as a bitter reminder of my father's once wife." Caladwen said nothing as her and Legolas came to a set of double doors. Legolas stopped, turning to look at her quietly, the air between them thick. "I will not let him treat you like a prisoner." His words made her blood boil, he knew what was happening here in Mirkwood, he admitted it.

"But you would let him keep me here all the same." She returned, to which Legolas said nothing. Caladwen frowned at him, pulling her arm from his before turning to open the double doors.

The doors opened upon a brightly lit garden, which sparkled under the moonlight above them. In the middle of the large clearing sat a large round table, seated with several white pillows. To the left of table were a band of elven minstrels, playing a silver harp, flutes and lyres. At the head of the table was Thranduil, who held in his hand a silver cup of what Caladwen could only assume was wine. He smiled at her, a self serving smile, and placed his cup on the table.

"Ah! Legolas! Amdirvaethil!" He called to them, beckoning them to the table. "Please, sit." He gestured to the pillows in either side of him. Caladwen bit back a frown, crossing and sitting to Thranduil's left while Legolas sat across from her. The King snapped his fingers and two elven servants appeared beside Legolas and Caladwen, each of them pouring a drink for them from a pitcher of wine. "Today we celebrate Elbereth and all her kindness and glory she bestowed upon her people." Thranduil smiled, gesturing to the band and then the table. "We offer to her music, and a great feast of our summer harvests, so that she may continue to bless us with her undying stars and their light." he finished, as several plates were set before her.

Caladwen stifled a frown looking past Legolas to the harpist behind him. She remembered that the harp players of Eryn Galen were some of the most revered in all of elven society, and now she knew why. The harpists of Rivendell played beautifully, but not nearly as beautifully as they.

"Will you not eat, Aranel?"

"I am not hungry." Caladwen told him, distracted. If they expected rebellion, she would give them rebellion, or at least enough for Bilbo and the Dwarves to escape. Thranduil said nothing, taking a deep breath. Despite the light music around them, the table grew cold.

"Please. Eat." This was not a request, and Thranduil did not even fake a smile. "It would be a disservice to the starlight if you refused." Caladwen looked from Thranduil to Legolas, the Prince smiling with his lips but not his eyes.

With a sigh, Caladwen picked up her silverware, taking the smallest bite she could possibly muster. Thranduil watched her all the while, swirling his cup in his hands. He was pleased with himself, Caladwen could tell, and she glared off into space, fork still full of food.

_Do not give in to the King's demands, Liramaer_. A soft voice said. Caladwen paused, looking over at Thranduil who was now talking with Legolas. _You are not there for his sake. _She knew that voice, it was her grandmother.

_Who am I here for then?_ Caladwen thought after a while. Her thoughts remained silent, however. Suddenly, she looked up at Legolas, who was still lost in conversation with his father.

_You already know why you are in Rhovannion... Don't you?_ Galadriel said again. Caladwen frowned, putting her fork down. Thranduil and Legolas' conversation stopped and they looked at Caladwen quizzically.

"I told you I was not hungry." Caladwen said finally, standing from the table. She glared at Thranduil, tossing her napkin down as well.

"Where is it you think you are going?"

"I will be in my quarters." She told him cooly, glancing at Legolas before striding to the double doors. Her heart pounded as she walked away from the King but she did not care. She had somewhere else to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

Caladwen could feel her body shaking from the drop in adrenaline. She felt sick to her stomach, she had just blatantly disobeyed the king, there was no way around it. She needed to leave, now, but she wondered if it was too late for her to catch up to her company. Quickly, she crossed to the wardrobe, nary a pant in sight, much less her weapons. She growled, turning back to her bed.

"I have to-" she began, stopping as she realized that her clothes and her weapons laid on her bed. Caladwen froze, glancing around the room. She smiled, realizing that around her weapons, tying them together, sat her handkerchief from the start of their journey. "Bilbo, you little burglar." She whispered, grabbing up her things.

It did not take her long to get ready, and as she began to slip out the door, several armed Mirkwood guards began to run down the hall. Quickly, she ducked back into her room, praying they weren't coming for her, and thankfully she was right.

"The dwarves are missing!" She heard them shout, their captain shouting orders at them in elvish. She felt her heart skip a beat she knew she needed to hurry up and get to them

"They're going down the river!" She heard from further down the hall.

The halls of Mirkwood were emptied, all of the elves chasing after her dwarves no doubt. Caladwen slipped as quietly through them as she could, dodging a few patrols, but not too many. As she passed the throne room she could hear Thranduil inside, barking orders at several poor elven servants.

"I want them found now! And make sure that Caladwen Amadirvaethil is kept guarded in her quarters!" He shouted. Caladwen's heart jumped to her throat and she darted past the throne room door. She followed Bilbo's directions, finding the wine cellar and charging past it to the trade entrance, which surprisingly laid right off the trade route, otherwise known as the Forest River.

"This way! They're in the barrels!" An elf patrol shouted, running past Caladwen who ducked into a nearby bush.

If they're already in the barrels I will have to hurry to catch them! She thought to herself, taking off from the bushes and sprinting alongside the river's edge. Around her, elves quickly ran in the same direction, and she shoved them, tossing a few into the river for good measure. One had drawn his bow, pointing it up river towards where, in the far distance, she could see several barrels with Dwarven heads sticking out of them. Caladwen ran to the elf, grabbing his bow and pushing it towards the ground. With a growl, she brought her palm up, breaking the elf's nose in the process, sending him sprawling to the dirt. She broke his bow over her knee, tossing it next to him before taking off again.

"Holo ín-annon! (Shut the gate!)" She heard Legolas shout from upstream.

"Legolas! Menír Erebor! Menö uin râd! (They are going to Erebor! Get out of their way!)" She shouted, catching the elf Prince's attention. He turned to her, eyes wide with shock, before his face dropped to one of anger.

"Gwedo dín! (Subdue her!)" He shouted, pointing at Caladwen with a single, vicious finger. To her dismay, several elves turned, running after her now as well as the Dwarves. Caladwen drew her sword, ready for a fight, when suddenly one of her pursuers dropped to the ground, dead. In his back sat a black arrow. Caladwen froze as a horn broke through the silence, an orc horn, and the sounds of at least a hundred orc growls filled the air.

From the bushes and trees around her, an orc army began to swarm. Armed to the teeth and angry as ever, their leader began to shout orders in black speech, orders which his orcs we're all too happy to comply with. They began slaying elf kind left and right, cutting down Mirkwood with their sharp blades. One of the orcs ran for Caladwen, raising his sword above his head to strike. She dodged him, kneeing him in his stomach, slicing his head off as she turned to look behind her. There was yet another horde entering the riverfront.

Caladwen took off in a dead sprint towards the barrels of Dwarves, ducking and dodging elf and orc alike. Around her was a massacre, the elves were outnumbered, they were not prepared, and the orcs took advantage of their surprise. Caladwen growled, lunging at a nearby orc, running him through, before kicking a Mirkwood guard across the face. Down river, the dwarves we're trapped between orcs and the river grate, unable to move. Across the river, Legolas was busy dealing with his own horde, but he was getting over run fast.

Caladwen growled, pulling her bow and nocking it with an arrow. She let several fly, thinning the herd of Orc that Legolas was currently dealing with. She may be angry with him, but he had been her friend, she couldn't let him die. As the orcs fell around him, Legolas stared at Caladwen in surprise. Caladwen nodded at him, taking off towards the bridge that overlooked the river grate. On that bridge sat a lever, and it was surprisingly clear of orc or elves, as the battle had moved to the forest around her.

"Wenny!" She heard a few Dwarves call over to her. Quickly, she made her way to the lever, kicking it down while shooting an orc that rushed her from the other side of the river.

"I will meet you at river's end. I've a few things to deal with first!" She shouted as the dwarves began to float down river.

"Caladwen! Behind you!" Thôrin shouted, just in time for Caladwen to duck, missing an orc blade to her back. Caladwen stood, swinging at the orc and shoving him into the water below, only to be met with another. This orc overpowered her, pushing her down the stairs behind her, where she sprawled on the ground, away from her weapon. Caladwen lashed out at him, kicking him in his abdomen, trying to take out his legs, but it was no use.

"Caladwen!" Legolas shouted from across the river, sending an arrow flying towards the orc that stood above her. It sank into his skull with a sickening

thunk. As the orc fell dead into the river, Legolas went along his own way, chasing after the Dwarves. Caladwen rose to her feet, chasing after them on opposite side of the river.

"Legolas stop!" She shouted across the river, cutting down a few orc as she went.

"My father commands they stay!" He shouted back, shooting arrow after arrow at several passing orc.

"And what do you command?!" Caladwen shouted back, pausing on the river bank to look at him. Legolas faltered, dropping an orc at his feet. He looked to Caladwen, obviously torn, but that did not stop him from continuing his chase. Caladwen growled, also following him down the river.

Upstream, the orcs had pretty much forgotten the elves and gave chase fully to the dwarves. The dwarves we're making decent time, but they were entering the rapids now. Their barrels bobbed and sank with the rough waters, and Caladwen felt her chest tighten as an orc Archer took aim at them.

"No!" She shouted, drawing her own bow. Caladwen was a hair too late, however, and as she let her arrow fly, so did the orc. He fell dead to the ground just as his arrow made contact with one of her dwarves. Kíli clutched his arm in pain, sinking into his barrel. "Kíli!' Caladwen shouted, catching the attention of one of the elves up river.

Tauriel turned, looking between Caladwen and the barrels in the water, but her distraction left her vulnerable. Taking advantage of her confusion, an orc pounced on her, throwing her to the ground. Caladwen ran at him, jumping into him and knocking him back a few feet. The orc hissed at her, but Caladwen did not care, and she drew her bow and arrow, shooting him in the face. Caladwen turned, checking Tauriel for any injuries, before taking off down the river bank again.

"Caladwen!" Tauriel shouted after her, jumping to her feet and following her. "Stop!" But Caladwen didn't, she couldn't. Several hundred feet down river, she could see the edge of the rapids, the waterfall that led to the tradeway, and she knew she had to keep the river bank clear for her company.

"Thôrin!" Caladwen shouted, catching the Dwarf King's attention. He turned, looking at her and she nodded to the waterfall. Thôrin's eyes grew wide and he turned to his fellow dwarves, instructing them to stay low.

As Caladwen ran, she let several arrows loose, killing any orc she could possibly find. On the other side of the river, Legolas was doing the same, though she knew he was not trying to help the dwarves. No, he wanted to recapture them. In the river, the Dwarves were currently fighting several orc that had jumped onto their barrels from the overhanging trees. Caladwen growled, shooting an arrow at the closest one, the one attacking Dwalin, knocking it dead. Dwalin turned to look at her, nodding his head and taking from the orc his sword, before dropping him into the water.

In front of her, Caladwen could see several low hanging vines, and she jumped, swing out into the river and landing as gracefully as she could, on top of Dwalin's barrel.

"Oi!" He shouted at her, as she nearly landed on his head.

"Sorry!" Caladwen told him, taking aim and firing at several orcs on the side of the river. Not to be out done, Legolas followed her lead, landing on two of the dwarves barrels behind them. He too took aim at the orcs, until he got closer to Caladwen, at which point he began to grab for Caladwen. Caladwen fought him off, slapping his hands away from her, shoving him.

"Stop!" He shouted at her, causing her to cease her fighting. "I only want what's best for you! Go back to my Father's House!" Legolas told her, grabbing her wrists. Caladwen felt her blood begin to boil and she viciously broke his grasp.

"I do not answer to him… or to you!" She shouted, raising her hands to pushing him. An arrow flew past her face, nearly hitting both of them, and the pair of Elves stopped, turning back to the battle at hand. Legolas threw Caladwen a warning glare, pushing his barrel away from hers and returning to fighting off dozens of orcs.

"Move she elf!" She heard Dwalin say, and Caladwen turned, just as his barrel ran under a giant fallen log. The log caught Caladwen in the stomach, and she lost both her bow and her ride to the rapids. Winded, but not done, Caladwen pulled herself to the top of the log, making her way to the river bed and drawing her sword.

She was so close, she'd almost made it to the end of the rapids to her freedom, and she fought through another horde of orc, making sure that each of her companions made it over the falls before she too turned to jump.

"Caladwen!" Tauriel shouted from behind her. Caladwen froze, hearing the familiar draw of a bowstring. "Nínion ned mened gín! (Do not move!)" Caladwen turned, frowning at Tauriel.

"Boe annin mened! (You must let me go!)" She pleaded with her friend. Tauriel shook her head, eyes wet with tears. Tauriel growled, lowering her bow.

"Iston. (I know.)" She whispered. Caladwen smiled at her, turning to jump, when two elven guards grabbed her arms.

"Aníron mened! (Let me go!)" Caladwen shouted, fighting against her captors as they drug her away from the falls. They dropped her at Legolas' feet and he frowned down at her, jaw clenched.

"Tolathog. (Come quietly)" Legolas begged his friend while the guards disarmed her. Caladwen's eyes burned and she wiped them as she got to her feet. In silence, Caladwen followed her captors away from the river. If she had to be a sacrificial lamb so that the dwarves could get to Erebor, she would be.

* * *

Legolas led Caladwen to the throne room, but this time it was not as equals. She had been disarmed, cuffed, It was very clear her status at Mirkwood and it was no longer that of a "guest." Thranduil stood before his throne, glaring at Caladwen cooly. Caladwen raised her chin to him in defiance.

"I see you made it far." Thranduil seethed.

"No, I did not…" Caladwen smirked at him. "But my Dwarves did." She sneered. Thranduil growled, raising his hand to her as he did. Caladwen flinched, waiting for him to hit her, but to her surprise he stopped himself. Legolas' stared at his father in shock, likely what had caused him. To stay his hand. The pair exchanged challenging looks before Thranduil lowered his arm.

"You were our guest here, yet you defied my orders, disrespected my hospitality!" Thranduil shouted. Caladwen did not flinch this time. Her lack of emotion seemed to anger him even more. "You will be jailed until I send word to Lorien of your misdeeds. Legolas! See to it she finds a cell." Thranduil commanded his son. Legolas stared at his father incredulously. Thranduil watched him expectantly. "Now!" He commanded.

"Legolas, don't!" Caladwen pleaded with her friend, but all he did was frown at her as he grabbed her shoulder. "Legolas!" Caladwen shouted, fighting against him as best she could.

"I am sorry." He told her quietly, taking a tighter grip around her arm and dragging her to the dungeon. She fought him as best she could the whole way, but with cuffs on she was at a disadvantage. It was not until they got to her cell that she looked at him.

"You are a coward!" She hissed, kicking the cell door once he'd closed it. Legolas glared at her, levelling an accusatory finger.

"It is your fault you're in here. You don't listen, you're disrespectful. What would you have me do?" He bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls around them. Caladwen could no longer hold back her tears and again she kicked the cell door.

"I would have you do what is right!" She screamed at him. The dungeons grew quiet and Caladwen sobbed, taking a seat on her cell bench. She buried her face in her hands, openly sobbing into them. She had one last trick up her sleeve, she would have to tell him of her vision. "If you do not let me out of here, Thôrin Oakenshield will die!"

"What do you mean he will die?"

"I have seen his death, in my waking dreams. Just like I saw the death of my parents." Caladwen whispered. Please believe me. She begged her old friend.

"You will not mislead me with cheap tricks." He hissed at her. Caladwen felt her heart break as one of her dearest friends called her a liar.

"How could you speak to me like that?" Caladwen whispered, banging her hands on the cell door. "I have seen death and you dare trivialize my sight as some cheap trick?!" Legolas was stunned as Caladwen cried in front of him, suddenly he felt bad about not hearing her out.

"Caladwen-"

"Leave me, Legolas." She hissed. Caladwen glared up at him. "Leave me and don't you ever call me a friend again." She bit at him. Legolas visibly flinched, sighing as he pushed himself off of her cell door. Caladwen glared at his back as he walked away, sparing her one last look before exiting the dungeon entirely.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

_"Legolas!" Caladwen called through the Elven Kings halls. Her voice echoed off the stone walls as she searched the citadel for her friend. Caladwen was not paying attention and while she wasn't watching where she was going, she ran full force into another elf, appearing no older than eight or nine, a young serving girl of Mirkwood. "Ow…" Caladwen hissed rubbing her nose as the other girl rubbed her forehead._

_"Oh, I am so sorry, Lady Amdirvaethil!" The girl told her, crawling over to check on Caladwen's nose._

_"It is fine, I am not bleeding." Caladwen brushed her off, allowing the girl to help her to her feet. It was only then that Caladwen realized she had knocked all of the girls things, a basket full of root vegetables and salted meats. "Oh! Please let me help you!" Caladwen begged, bending over to help her pick up the food. _

_"Oh, you really don't have to-"_

_"No, it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." Caladwen apologized, placing the last of the vegetables in the basket. With a smile, when handed the basket off to the girl. "I was looking for Legolas and I wasn't paying attention. I think he may be hiding from me." Caladwen frowned. The serving girl laughed. _

_"He hides from everyone, but I know where he likes to hide the most. I can take you to him if you don't tell him I showed you." The girl offered. Caladwen smiled at her warmly, nodding her head. _

_"I would be forever grateful. Do you think you can give me some tips on how to be less-?" Caladwen joked, with an exaggerated sigh, laughing at herself. She could feel her cheeks growing red. _

_"Well, for starters, I wouldn't be following a serving girl who offered to show me where Legolas was hiding." The girl told Caladwen. Caladwen frowned, burying her face in her hands, embarrassed. "I only jest!" The servant laughed, nudging Caladwen lightly. _

_"I know I'm a bit much… But my parents and I are visiting for the entire season and he is the only one around my age that I know here." Caladwen sighed. _

_"Well, now you know me!" The girl beamed, a smile that Caladwen returned. The halls grew quiet around the pair as the serving girl led Caladwen to the deepest depths of King Thranduil's cellars. She knew they were on the last floor of the fortress, as she could hear the waters of the Forest River below them. _

_"He's likely in there, the armory." The girl told Caladwen quietly, adjusting the basket of food goods on her hip. Caladwen smiled at her, bowing. _

_"Thank you." She said earnestly. "Please, call me Caladwen. I would very much like to meet you again," She paused thoughtfully. "Perhaps a bit less painfully next time?"_

_"Of course!" The serving girl laughed. "My name is Tauriel, my family lives down by the kitchens if you're ever looking for a friend that won't hide from you." Tauriel told Caladwen. Caladwen smiled at her, waving once more before turning to the armory door. "He likes sparring." Tauriel called to her. Caladwen turned to look at her, confused. "You know how to use a sword, right?"_

_"Eh, I can hold one." Caladwen admitted. Tauriel grinned._

_"That works too, ask him to help you with your sword play." Tauriel told her, walking away. "I'm sure he'd love to feel like he's in charge!" The servant girl called again, heading off down the hall. Caladwen laughed, turning back to the armory door. Quietly she knocked at it, opening the door to find Legolas' sitting by one of the racks, cleaning a bow. He looked up at her briefly before sighing and returning to his cleaning. _

_"What." He muttered. Caladwen frowned, crossing to stand in front of him. As the prince ignored her, Caladwen quickly grabbed a nearby sword, admiring it and flailing it around. "Not like that!" He snapped, standing and grabbing her wrist. Quickly, he moved her hands to a more comfortable position on the hilt, moving her arms in a more fluid slashing motion. _

_"I know how to hold a sword!" Caladwen hissed accusatory. She shrugged him off and Legolas' stepped to the side, smirking. _

_"Doesn't look like it to me, Amdirvaethil." Legolas' snickered as Caladwen muttered something under her breath. "what?"_

_"It's CALADWEN!" She cried, dropping the sword at her feet and wiping her eyes. She whimpered, making Legolas' feel terrible about how he'd heckled her. She was younger than him, after all, more sensitive. "All I wanted to do was be friends!" _

_"Amdir-" He began, receiving a fierce glare from the girl. Had she been holding the sword he may have been scared. Legolas' took a deep breath, placing two hands on her shoulders. He leaned down so they we're face to face and offered her a warm smile. "I'm sorry, Caladwen." He told her. _

_Calaldwen watched him suspiciously for a moment before giving in to a smile of her own. She sniffed, wiping her eyes, and picking up the sword she'd dropped. She looked up at Legolas' sheepishly, forcing a smile. _

_"I only know how to hold a sword." She told him finally. Legolas' bit back a laugh. _

_"Well now, that's half the battle!" He cheered, again grabbing for her wrists to guide her, this time more gently._

* * *

Caladwen did not know how long she'd been in her cell, but any time spent in the cell was longer than she wanted. It was tiny, cramped, and the cot they had was not nearly big enough for her. She began taking apart the cot, hoping that maybe the bronze bars could be used to pry open her cell, when there was several loud thuds from out in the corridor.

Caladwen froze, getting to her feet, and she tiptoed over to her cage door. To her surprise, across the dungeons chasm, her guards were downed, neither of them moving. Caladwen's heart began to race and she clutched the metal bar in her hand until her knuckles were white. Caladwen was steeling herself for God's only knew what, when Tauriel appeared outside her cell.

"Caladwen." She said, slightly out of breath. Caladwen's jaw dropped, and she looked past Tauriel to the unconscious guards. "Don't waste time gawking. We must hurry." Tauriel told her, using the keys she'd taken from the guards to open Caladwen's cell.

"Wait, I don't understand." Caladwen told her.

"What they are doing is wrong." Tauriel told her, tossing the keys over her shoulder and into the chasm below. "The punishment did not fit the crime, and I will not let Kíli die knowing that I can do what's right."

"What do you mean _let Kíli die_?" Caladwen asked, concerned.

"The tips of those arrows were dipped in Morghul Venom. If we do not get medicine to him he will die." Tauriel told her gravely. Caladwen nodded, they would have to hurry, Kíli would not have long.

Leading her down to the armory, Tauriel put a hand out in front of Caladwen's chest, stopping her. Caladwen peeked around Tauriel's body, spying two guards outside of the armory door.

"Leave them to me." Tauriel whispered, straightening her hair as she did. With a wink, Tauriel left Caladwen behind, addressing the two elven guards who stood watch. It was not a moment later when the guards were easily dispatched, Tauriel barely breaking a sweat.

"You will have to use different weapons than your own. Thranduil is keeping a close eye on them." Tauriel informed Caladwen, picking up a nearby sword. Caladwen sighed, taking the elvish sword and scabbard from her.

"I need a bow." Caladwen told her. Tauriel turned, taking one off the weapons rack, giving her a full quiver as well.

"We will follow the river to Escaroth. They will likely take refuge in Laketown, though how much hospitality they will find there is debatable."

"What's wrong with Laketown?" Caladwen inquired.

"Their leadership." Tauriel smirked at her, hiking her own bow and quiver over her shoulder.

* * *

The quest down the river was rather uneventful. Tauriel paid off a guard to turn a blind eye to their leavings, and there were plenty of orc bodies to step over, but save for the evidence of their battle earlier in the evening, the river was silent. In front of her, Tauriel walked at a sprinters pace, her eyes never leaving in front of her, not even when she was addressing Caladwen.

"The rapids end up here. From there it is likely they met with Bard the Bowman." Tauriel told Caladwen obviously.

"Bard the Bowman?"

"Yes, he is a trader from the realm of men. He does business with Thranduil and the woodland realm. For a price." Caladwen nodded, sprinting to the edge of the rapids, Tauriel following her lead. Scanning the river bed below the falls, the elves quickly found evidence of the dwarves.

"There!" Caladwen pointed to nearby rock. Making haste, they descended to the river below, rushing over to the rock. Caladwen reached out, running her finger through the viscous liquid that sat on it. "It's blood." She scrunched her nose is disgust. "Its stagnant."

"It's Kili's." Tauriel whispered, taking off into the woods. Caladwen watched her go, her eyes falling to another set of boot tracks that were , dwarf or Hobbit.

"Tauriel! Wait!" Caladwen called after her. To Caladwen's surprise Tauriel listened, turning back to her. Caladwen gestured toward the ground, pointing off into the direction that Tauriel had run. Tauriel followed her fingers, studying the tracks.

"It's orc!" Tauriel hissed, stepping away from the tracks. Caladwen stood, walking to her friend. She put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

"Do not let your emotions cloud your judgement. We do not know what's out there." Caladwen told her. Tauriel made to argue, but Caladwen shushed her. "You are no good to your beloved dead."

"How did you-"

"I have been in love too, you know." Caladwen smirked.

"Have?" Tauriel asked as they made their way to the forest. Caladwen gave a sad smile.

"I have not seen him in a while." Caladwen chuckled. "Our ember has grown colder in the years past." To Caladwen's surprise, Tauriel laughed.

"Then that is not love." Tauriel smiled at Caladwen. Caladwen froze, watch Tauriel with a furrowed brow. She was almost angry. "Love never fades, it only burns stronger." Caladwen watched her with a queer look as Tauriel took a few steps ahead of her, her anger sated.

Was what she felt for Haldir not love? She could have sworn that it was, it was fiery and urgent. Is that not what love is? Suddenly, Tauriel turned in front of Caladwen, hands grabbing for her sheath. Caladwen froze, turning around as well. To both of their surprise, Legolas stepped out of the bushes.

"Híngannen le Orch. (We thought you were an orc.)" Tauriel gasped, her hands still not leaving her hilt.

"Orch im, dangen le. (If I were an orc, you would be dead.)" Legolas told them cooly. Caladwen glared up at the Green Prince, taking several steps away from him. She reached for her bow, pulling it from her back and arming it as well.

"Legolas, sevig dhâf am mened! (Get out of here, Legolas!)" Caladwen demanded, drawing her bow. Legolas froze where he stood, watching Caladwen carefully. Tauriel stood next to Caladwen, placing a hand on her shoulder. The clearing was tense to say the least.

"There has been quite an uproar at the Elven King's Halls." Legolas began, putting his hands up in surrender. "Some orc kind came and kidnapped the Maiden of Lorien, Tauriel and myself had no choice but to go after her." Legolas told her, walking up to the pair. Caladwen growled, only holding her bow up higher.

"I do not know what irritates me more;" Caladwen hissed. Legolas tilted his head, curious. "The fact that you made me a damsel in distress, or that fact that your father believed it." Legolas chuckled, raising his hand and gently lowering her bow.

"We should go back, my father will forgive you both if you return with me." Legolas offered. Caladwen groaned, just when she thought he had changed, he still grovels to his father.

"I will not. If I return now I will never forgive myself." Tauriel told him, Legolas looked hurt and Caladwen bit back a frown. "The King has never let orc filth leave our lands, but he would let this pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners?"

"It is not our fight."

"But it is mine, and I will not be returning with you." Caladwen hissed, stowing her bow and walking off towards the treeline. Tauriel followed her lead, leaving Legolas behind.

"This fight does not end here. With every victory, this evil will grow, so, tell me friend, when did we let evil become stronger than us?" Tauriel asked. Legolas watched the two elves quietly from where they left him in the lake bed.

"Caladwen! Tauriel!" Legolas called to her, but the women did not stop. Legolas sprinted to catch up to them, taking Caladwen's hand in his. Caladwen pulled away from him and further upstream Tauriel turned to watch them, willing to intervene if need be. Caladwen nodded for her to go, she would be there soon.

"What." Caladwen snapped as Tauriel walked off. Legolas took a deep breath, thinking hard on what he wanted to say.

"I am sorry." He told her finally. Caladwen narrowed her eyes at him. "The way my father, treated you, it was not right." He continued. Caladwen rolled her eyes, turning again to walk away from him, and again Legolas grabbed her hand. This time Caladwen did not pull away. "I should have stopped him, I know this now."

"But you didn't." Caladwen said quietly, carefully taking her arm back. Caladwen began to walk away from him, but Legolas was not finished.

"I will never stop calling you a friend, not until my last breath has left me." Caladwen froze where she stood. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, confused.

"Mankoi dîn sínome, Legolas? (Why are you here, Legolas?)" Caladwen asked him, her voice cracking with emotion. "Mankoi? Bedo nín! (Why? Tell me!)"

"You told me you wanted me to do what was right." Legolas said, baffled. "Is this not it?"

"I wanted you to do what was right in the face of your father, not behind his back. You told him you're rescuing me to cover our backs, but we do not care about our reputation with him." Caladwen told him astonished. "If you risk nothing, it is not justice! If you risk nothing you are still hiding from his shadow!" Caladwen took a sharp breath, turning back towards the direction Tauriel took. "I know that you are not your father, but you refuse to show me!" She huffed, walking off after her friend. Legolas frowned after the pair, but he did not turn back, despite his overwhelming want to return to Mirkwood. Something was pulling him in the direction of Esgaroth, and he would follow it because he knew Caladwen was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

It was well past nightfall by the time Tauriel, Legolas and Caladwen arrived as Esgaroth. The small city, which sat in the middle of a giant lake, seemed fairly innocuous, though how they would ever get in was beyond Caladwen. According to Tauriel, Lake Town was fairly well cut off from outsiders, even their own people were treated poorly.

"They will see us, I am their King's son." Legolas whispered, exiting the forest and onto the bridge. Tauriel and Caladwen rolled their eyes, following Legolas down to the narrow bridge, the only port of entry, to the town of Esgaroth.

It was only when they'd crossed the bridge that the elves realized they were not the first nor second group to arrive that day. Next to the large, open gate, of Lake Town were set several dead men, each brutalized. Caladwen knelt before them, pulling from ones gut a black shafted arrow.

"The orcs are here." Caladwen told the pair. "Do you know where the dwarves are? You said something of Bard the Bowman?" She asked Tauriel, who was already panicking.

"I know where Bard lives." Legolas told them, searching the town quietly. "I will lead you to him."The group slowed as they came to a housing district filled with piers. "He lives in this neighborhoos." Legolas turned to Caladwen, gesturing to the rooftops above them. "Take the high ground, let me know if any orcs escape." He told her. Caladwen nodded, quickly and quietly making her way to the rooftops. From there, she could see all of Esgaroth, and in the distance, towards the center of the pier hood, several shadows slunk across the rooftops and through the streets below.

"Legolas!" Caladwen hissed catching the elven Prince's attention. "I see them from here, they've entered the house next to the bell tower. At least a dozen!" She told them both. Tauriel gasped, taking off towards the center of town with abandon, and Caladwen also began to sprint, jumping between the buildings and awnings gracefully. Legolas, who was not far behind them, drew his sword, vaulting over carts and dockings.

As Caladwen drew closer, she came to a sliding stop on a nearby roof, arming her bow and letting it fly. It struck one of the orcs that was crawling from rooftop to rooftop, and the others that remained on the roofs turned, snarling at her angrily. Without hesitation, Caladwen let fly several more arrows, each of them ringing true, until the rooftops around her were emptied. Thinking herself done, Caladwen stowed her bow, only to be grabbed from behind and tossed to the side of the roof.

Caladwen landed with a groan, grasping for some kind of handhold on the roof as she slid down towards the streets below. She came to a full stop, growling as she grabbed the edge of the roof for leverage. The orc swung at her and Caladwen ducked, moving to the right to avoid his blade. Unable to climb up onto the roof with him swinging at her, Caladwen grabbed for his ankles, pulling one of them out from underneath him. The orc screeched, sliding into the frosty water, but not before taking a cut from Caladwen down the length of his side, from the blade hidden in her boot. With a huff, she pulled herself again to the rooftop, watching anxiously the house that Legolas and Tauriel had ran to.

There was a commotion in the house, Caladwen could hear things breaking and orcs squealing from where she stood. Suddenly, and orc flew from the , landing hard on a boat below, shortly followed by one of his dead kin. Caladwen pulled her bow, watching for any sign of distress as the first orc came flying back up towards the window, only to have his head detached mid air, by Legolas as he strode unto the balcony. Caladwen smirked, letting loose her arrow, which flew towards the orcs head, sinking into it's skull and impaling it on the wall behind Legolas.

Shocked, Legolas glared up at her, angrily gesturing for her to join them. Caladwen snorted, stowing her bow and arrow, until she spied a group of retreating orcs.

"Legolas!" Caladwen called to him. He turned, pointing in the direction of the orcs. "Menir na! (They are retreating!)" She called, turning to take out a few with her bow. To her surprise, Legolas jumped the back balcony, landing on the pier below. He took off, full sprint, after the retreating orcs and Caladwen struggled to stay at his pace. Caladwen jumped from building to building, where she would catch sight of him for a second before losing him again, until finally catching up to him as he engaged a group of orcs.

Caladwen growled, if she were to shoot an arrow, it would be a very close call. The orcs movements were sporadic and she didn't want to risk hitting Legolas. The gap between the houses on her side of the street and his side of the street was bigger than she had currently been jumping, but it was the quickest way over. With a sigh, Caladwen took a running start, leaping through the air. To her surprise, she'd made the jump, nearly fell off her balance, but she made the jump nonetheless.

Below her, Legolas' fight was getting serious. He'd dispatched with two of the three orcs the pair had been chasing, but now only had the white orc to deal with, who was a giant among orcs. The white orc grabbed Legolas, brutally throwing him against the wall behind him. Caladwen could feel her own bones crunching and she panicked as the White Orc turned to finish the job.

Thinking fast, Caladwen jumped to the wall in front her, sliding part of the way down before jumping to the wall behind her and finally landing behind the massive white orc, drawing her sword. Before she had a chance to strike, the orc turned, kicking her and sending Caladwen sprawling across the ground.

While the orc was distracted with Caladwen, Legolas lunged at him with his own sword. Caladwen felt her heart racing; the sword's pointy end fell through the beast and for a split second she thought Legolas had won. To her dismay, the orc was not run through at all, but instead caught Legolas' sword between his arm and his torso. In an instant, the orc grabbed Legolas by his upper arm, yanking him through the air and into the wall behind him effortlessly.

The orc turned to Caladwen, raising his foot to squash her, and she dropped her sword, grabbing his foot. With a groan, Caladwen pushed against the orc, catching him off balance and making him stumble backwards into a stack of crates. As he was collecting himself, Caladwen jumped at him, bringing her fist back and making to strike him in his face. He was not to be caught off guard, however.

With a fury, the white orc grabbed Caladwen's fist. She cried out as he bent her hand backwards before shoving her into the pillar behind her. She groaned, the wind knocked out of her and her back slammed into the pillar behind her. The white orcs hands found their way around Caladwen's neck, and she began clawing at his arms as he began to strangle her. Using what energy she had left, Caladwen tried kicking at the giant orc, but at this point his hold on her was too solid.

Just when Caladwen thought herself finished, Legolas appeared behind the orc, grabbing him around the torso and throwing him into a nearby wall. Caladwen fell to the ground, grasping at her neck and coughing in an attempt to breathe, while Legolas slammed the orcs head against the wall repeatedly. The orc stopped himself, turning and swinging for Legolas, but the elven Prince caught his fist, taking a swipe himself. After a few trades, the orc grabbed Legolas' fist, spinning him around and wrapping him in a bear hug.

Finally on her feet, Caladwen again ran for the orc, jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his head in a headlock. Taking advantage of his distraction, Legolas threw his head backwards, striking the orc in the nose. The white orc released him and Legolas pushed himself forwards, grabbing a set of knives from his back. Legolas turned, lashing out at anywhere on the orc that was not covered in armor, his thighs, waist, and arms. The orc howled in pain, jumping backwards and slamming Caladwen into a wall. She didn't let go, and the orc grabbed her shoulders, launching her into Legolas.

Dropping his knives, Legolas caught her, and Caladwen coughed, winded. By this time, the other two orcs that Legolas had already dispatched were awake, and Caladwen jumped out of Legolas' arms, lunging for the nearest orc. Caladwen wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging the orc to the ground under her weight, viciously punching him as they landed. Over her shoulder, the white orc that her and Legolas had just done battle with, began to walk away.

"Legolas!" Caladwen shouted, punching the orc again. Legolas nodded, tossed Caladwen one of his small knives, and the pair made quick work of the two remaining orcs.

Helping Caladwen to her feet, the pair of elves tried their best to go after the white orc, but every step Caladwen took was painful. She winced, leaning up against a building, Legolas saddling up against the pole in front of her. His eyes fluttered and he staggered a bit.

"Legolas." Caladwen said his name, her voice raspy. She grabbed his shoulders and steadying him as he swayed. Legolas blinked, his eyes widening and his hands found Caladwen's face. Gently, he traced her hairline with his fingers and Caladwen winced.

"You're bleeding." He told her, dropping his hands to her already bruised neck. His voice wavered as he groaned in pain. Caladwen reached up to his face as well, brushing his cheek.

"So are you." She told him quietly. Legolas touched his hand up to his nose, wiping away a trickle of blood that was there. With a growl, he turned, looking off down the alley behind him. From that alley they could see the White Orc smirking at them as he rejoined the rest of his group.

"Catch him." Caladwen groaned at Legolas, still clutching at her ribs. Legolas nodded, pointing back at Caladwen with his sword as he ran after the White Orc.

"I will be back for you, do not move!" But he did not need to tell her twice. Caladwen was so sore, and slowly she slid down the wall behind her, burying her face in her knees.

* * *

Caladwen only got more sore as she sat in that alley. Hours seemed to go by but she knew it only felt that long because of how achy she was. The town around her seemed oddly quiet, especially since the brawl they had against the orcs was particularly loud. With a sigh, Caladwen leaned her head back against the wall behind her.

From above, Caladwen felt a mighty wind and heard a _woosh_ as something big flew over head. With narrowed eyes, Caladwen stared at the sky, waiting for the creature to come back into sight. She did not have to wait long as the creature made a second pass, this time setting the town ablaze. Caladwen screamed, the houses next to her going up in flame, and she quickly crawled away from the building. Frantically, she searched the sky, as a flurry of red wings and golden eyes flocked above her.

"Smaug!" Caladwen gasped, the dragon descending for another shot. Caladwen drew her bow, aiming true for the creature's chest. She'd nearly let her arrow fly when someone grabbed her waist, pulling her beneath a nearby awning. The flames were hot as they licked the ground where Caladwen was once standing. Breathing hard, she turned to find the Legolas had indeed returned for her.

"You are going to get yourself killed! His hide is as tough as steel, you cannot penetrate it." Legolas scolded her. Caladwen coughed, grabbing for her neck, it still hurt and it was still hard to breath. Peering out from under the awning, Legolas watched the sky. "Let us go, we must get to the lake." He told her.

As Caladwen and Legolas ran through Laketown, the once quiet city was jostled awake. In the distance, over the roar of the fire, Caladwen could hear a bell tolling and men and women screaming. When Smaug laid his first attacked, he cut the city in twain with his fire breath, effectively cutting them off from one another.

"What about the others?" Caladwen asked Legolas, but it was no use, they were on the wrong side of the fire.

"There is no way across the flames. We will have to make for the coast and hope for the best." Caladwen frowned as the frantic people of Laketown piled their possessions and themselves on to small canal boats. Those already packed paddled as fast as they could. Caladwen's gut clenched, she could hear Smaug making for another pass.

"We need to move, NOW." Caladwen told Legolas, pushing him in the opposite direction of the flames. Watching the sky, she found Smaug closing in on the city, and in the darkness his mouth began to glow. "Now, now, NOW!" She hissed, her and Legolas breaking into a dead sprint. As he soared over town, Smaug unleashed his flames, again breathing fire in a line across Laketown. There was more screaming at Caladwen's back, which grew hot as Smaug set that part of the city a blaze.

The town was in chaos as it's people clammored around Caladwen and Legolas. From a home above them, one that was already in flames, a man who haf caught fire dove, screaming, into the frozen water below. Caladwen gagged, the smell of his burning flesh stinging her nose. The city around them surged as Smaug made another turn, heading back towards the helpless town. The men and women around Caladwen and Legolas began to push, shove, and scream.

"Hey!" Caladwen shouted as she was knocked around by a large group of people. She panicked, seeing Legolas was also being shoved around, in the opposite direction of her.

"Caladwen!" He shouted, reaching over the crowd. Caladwen did the same, their fingers barely touching as they were separated by the frenzied crowd.

"No!" Caladwen shouted, as she was pushed and pulled every which way. Finally, she ended up against the side of a building, crushed into it's wall by the mob. Above her Caladwen spied a bell hanging on an outcropping. Using as much strength as she could, Caladwen jumped, pulling herself up until she was standing on the piece of wood above the bell. Frantically she scanned the crowd.

"Legolas!" She shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. On the far edge of the crowd, pushed up against another building, she saw Legolas struggling to push through the crowd. Not far from herself sat a small well and Caladwen prayed it was within jumping distance as she ran for it, jumping through the air and landing heavily on it's wooden roof. Under her foot, the roof broke, and Caladwen gasped, shocked, as her foot fell through. Feeling the well was not as sturdy as she'd once hoped, Caladwen again jumped, but she did not make it to Legolas, instead choosing to jump to a set of boxes that were off to the side of the crowd, near the edge of the wooden street.

Above her came a familiar wooshing and Caladwen felt her chest begin to tighten. Smaug was heading straight for their part of town, to be more specific, he was flying for the giant bell tower several blocks behind Legolas.

"Legolas!" Caladwen called again, this time catching his attention. Following Caladwen's lead, Legolas pulled himself above the crowd, using their heads as stepping stones until he reached Caladwen.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, grabbing her face. Caladwen nodded, pushing his hands away from her.

"He's returning we must move!" Caladwen shouted, frantically searched for anywhere for them to run. The dragon was growing close and Caladwen felt her heart sink as she realized there was nowhere to go. Behind Caladwen, Legolas spied the emptied canal, and he reached for Caladwen, grabbing her to his chest before sending both of them flying into the icy waters.

As they sank, Caladwen could see the space above the waterline glowing a bright red, Smaug had made his attack only mere seconds before their jump. It was a good idea, but Caladwen was not prepared for it, and in a panic, she gasped, releasing any oxygen she had left. As she panicked, Caladwen tried desperately to pull away from Legolas, but instead he only held her closer, pressing their lips together, breathing his spare air into her mouth.

Again Caladwen could feel the electricity shooting through her body as their lips met, and she reacted to his kiss, bringing her hand up to his face. She could feel his arms drop, wrapping around her midsection as he pulled her closer to him, trying his best to protect her from the chaos above. As he breathed into her, Caladwen soon realized that his oxygen was not enough to keep her conscious. Caladwen could feel herself slipping, her limbs growing weak. She was going to drown here, in the middle of a flaming Lake.


End file.
